Risa's Diary
by ThoseGlovesSmellLikeAppleSauce
Summary: Risa writes in her diary about problems she is having with Otani.


Dear Diary,

Otani can be so mean! I mean, of course I still love him. He's adorable, and funny, and has his super sweet moments. Sometimes I want to start arguments with him because I love how sweet he is when he apologizes. But today is not one of his sweet days.

Nakao-chi, Nobu-chan, Otani and I all went out to eat lunch today at the Café Ikebe. When the waitress came to take her order, Otani and I both ordered the Brazilian dancer, a new drink on the menu. But then he started yelling at me for copying him! Really, it's not my fault Otani and I like the same things! It's just one of the reasons we're dating. We have so much in common! And, being the person who I am, I had to yell back at him to tell him that I wasn't copying him! Gaah! It was so embarrassing. Everyone was looking at us like we were insane, and I don't blame them! I was so angry, I just decided to go to the bathroom and cool off by writing in my diary.

Dear Diary,

Well, it turns out yesterday wasn't such a bad day after all! After we left the café, we spent the afternoon going to see a movie and shopping at the mall. Otani and I both bought copies of the new Umibozu CD, which by the way is AMAZING. Then at around 8:30 we all walked home, and Otani just held my hand the whole way and didn't say a word. I couldn't stop smiling, though.

Nakao-chi and Nobu-chan both said goodnight to us before heading to Nobu's house, which was in the opposite direction from mine. Otani kept holding my hand even when we were alone. Then, when we got to my house, he socked me on the arm, smirked, and said "Goodnight, moron." I was about to yell at him for ruining the moment, but then he stood on his tiptoes and kissed me. I was so happy, I had to restrain myself from skipping and twirling on my way to the front door. I LOVE OTANI! 3

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day of my life! Otani isn't talking to me, and I have no idea why! I tried calling him and he wouldn't pick up. Then I texted him, and he didn't reply. I texted him, like, five times and he still didn't answer! Then I called Nobu-chan and told her.

"Risa, babe, you're overreacting! I bet Otani's phone is dead or something. Relax!" She told me calmly.

"But Nobuuu! He always answers me! I just want to talk to him!" I wailed.

"Risa, calm down! You're being ridiculous! Hey, why don't you come shopping with me and Chiharu-chan? Get your mind off things? It'll be fun!"

So I chose a cute outfit, pulled myself together, and met Chiharu and Nobu at the mall. Nobu kept squealing over cute outfits and shoving clothes into Chiharu's and my hands, telling us to try them on. I tried to enjoy myself, but my mind kept drifting to Otani. Why wasn't he answering the phone? It had been several hours since I had called him and he still hadn't called me back.

"Hey...Nobu? Could you ask Nakao-chi if he knows why Otani wouldn't be answering the phone?"

"Of course! Why didn't you ask before?" Nobu said, taking out her phone and dialing Nakao's number. "Hi darling! Hehe, you too…Yes, I'm just shopping with Risa and Chiharu. Hey, do you have any idea why Otani wouldn't be answering Risa's phone calls? She's freaking the hell out about it" At this point, Nobu smiled teasingly at me."Oh, really? Okay. I'll tell Risa. Bye-bye darling! Love you too!"

Nobu looked at me with a worried expression on her face. "Risa…"

"Um…yes?"

"Otani is really sick. He's in the hospital. That's why he hasn't been answering your calls."

Dear Diary,

I am so tired! I went to visit Otani in the hospital yesterday, and stayed up till one o'clock because I couldn't bear to leave him. He was really pale, and I started freaking out when I first saw him. I sat by his side and held his hand while he slept. He woke up after about an hour, and we talked. He told me that he had started to feel sick after he got home from hanging out with me, Nobu and Nakao. It turns out that he had bad food poisoning from a hot dog he had eaten as a snack at the mall. It wasn't anything life-threatening, but he still felt like crap.

Before he fell asleep again, he sat up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and said "I love you, Koizumi."

"I love you too, Otani," I said, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him back. He smiled and fell asleep. That was when I realized I was exhausted, so I grabbed my coat and left.

Dear Diary,

OF COURSE, when I brought up the night before to Otani today, he claimed to not remember anything. Including saying he loved me or hugging me. He claimed he didn't even remember me visiting him in the hospital.

RIGHT, OTANI. RIIIIGHT. Haha, he can say what he wants, but I know he's just trying to look cool.

I'm so glad Otani is my boyfriend. I love him so much, and he loves me. 3


End file.
